1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a composition for coating live fishbait which is in powder form and can be easily packaged and distributed in conventional packaging with the live fishbait, such as minnows, worms, insects and the like, so that the live fishbait may be easily coated by a person engaged in various fishing procedures in a quick and efficient manner with the coating remaining on the fish bait for long periods of time even when immersed in water and providing a coating which forms an attractant to the fish thereby rendering the fishing procedures more efficient in catching fish.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various techniques and procedures have been provided to enable more efficient fishing procedures to be practiced. Such devices include various types of artificial lures as well as various types of live fishbait which are carefully selected by the individual engaged in fishing taking into consideration various factors such as the type of fish to be sought, the water being fished and other physical factors. The following U.S. patents disclose various techniques and procedures for the purpose of more effectively fishing:
______________________________________ 742,293 Oct. 2, 1903 2,849,981 Sept. 2, 1958 3,403,466 Oct. 1, 1968 3,545,404 Dec. 8, 1970 4,143,161 Mar. 6, 1979 4,202,905 May 13, 1980 ______________________________________